Primer amigo
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Aunque Playmaker estaba frente a él. Ryoken sintió como sus manos no le obedecían. Y es que a pesar de ese duro destino que ambos estaban enlazados, el quería ser su amigo sobre todas las cosas. Y pensó que lo mejor sería alejarse y calmar su mente. Sólo tal vez podría confiar en la palabra de Yusaku. [N O - Y A O I]


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Antes de empezar a leer. Les aclaró que el fic no es con fines "Homo" sólo es una pequeña narración de lo que pasó con ellos una vez que salieron de Link Vrains. Así que no mal piensen, sólo es un fic normal._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

El duelo había sido intenso. El dolor en el cuerpo era demasiado intenso. Era como si un tráiler hubiera pasado sobre él. Uno muy pesado.

Ryoken se había desconectado después de aquella aplastadora batalla. Estaba destrozado, su alma y su espíritu estaba muerto. No le bastó para saber que su padre nunca más estaria a su lado a partir de ese momento.

Estaba desesperado y enojado. Había tantas emociones en su pecho. Abrió sus ojos, sentía su cuerpo tan pesado, eso era lo que le pasaba cuando se sumergia en aquella otra realidad. Sin embargo, el dolor y sufrimiento descargado sobre él de aquel otro duelista, no había dejado molido.

 **-¿Playmaker?**

Alzó su vista. Tardó un poco en enfocar su vista frente a él y ver aquel chico unos cuantos años menor que él.

 **-Fujiki Yusaku**

Susurró. Se levantó como pudo. El chico aún no había regresado de su inmersión. Había tantas emociones en su pecho que realmente no sabía que hacer en esos momentos que su enemigo estaba frente a él. Como pudo se levantó, aún estaba mareado y poco a poco regresaban sus fuerzas.

Se acercó a ese chico frente a él. El ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro. Era ahora o nunca para que así Playmaker nunca más vuelva aparecer en su vida. Un virus cerebral sería más efectivo.

Más sin embargo, sus manos no se movieron. Su mente volvió a recrear al pequeño niño encerrado por culpa de su padre. Volvió a recordar el dolor que había sido causado al menor, volvía a recordar sus gritos de desesperación, su corazón romperse y la vida alejándose de él.

Cayó derrotado. No podía hacerle daño a ese niño que desde el primer momento protegió, que desde el primer momento supo quien era él y que a pesar de todas las atrocidades, él quería ser su amigo.

 **-¿Amigo?** -Suspiro antes de tomar a Yusaku de los hombros y recargarlo a la pared detrás de él **-Nunca podré ser tu amigo Yusaku, no ahora con todos los pecados que mis hombros cargan** -Al fin la sinceridad habitaba en su corazón **-Pero creo que aún confiare en tu promesa, tu y yo seremos amigos que cambiaremos por el mismo camino, esa será la única promesa que guardaré...**

Le dio unas cuántas palmadas en el hombro. Pronto sintió como Yusaku empezaba a moverse. Fue lo que le indicó que se marchará. Suspiro derrotado. Camino lento antes de escuchar como el chico había despertado por completo.

Sin embargo, Yusaku había quedado más molido con los ataques. Lo escucho suspirar, lo escucho hablarle pero el no se detuvo. Escuchaba a Yusaku levantarse pero caía inmediatamente. El estaba más débil.

 **-¡Ryoken!** -Se detuvo al escuchar ser nombrado **-Algún día tu y yo seremos amigos...**

Ryoken no hizo nada. Sólo siguió caminando para alejarse y perderse entre la casa, necesitaba irse de aquella casa. Ya no había nada que no obligará a quedarse, sólo hasta el momento indicado el decidiría regresar.

Cuando Yusaku con duras y penas pudo mantener el equilibrio. Sólo camino hasta la gran ventana que daba al mar. Fue ahí cuando vio a Ryoken encender aquel bote. Por más que gritara, por más que golpeara las ventanas, sabía muy dentro de él que no iba a reaccionar.

Sentía que podían llegar a ser grandes amigos. No mintió cuando dijo que sus palabras siempre le apoyaban, así había sido desde un principio. Y por un momento pensó en que si se hubieran conocido en diferentes situaciones, sin duda, su amistad hubiera sido duradera.

Su amistad hubiera sido como de aquellos duelistas legendarios, de como a pesar de ser rivales, la amistad iba de por medio. Así hubiera sido pero para su desgracia, el hubiera no existe.

Sólo lo vio arrancar aquel bote, voltear por última vez. Y lo demás era ya historia. El se había ido. Yusaku suspiro derrotado, el cuerpo aún le dolía pero no dolía tanto como en ese día que perdió a su primer amigo.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Espero que en los capítulos siguientes se sepa mejor del paradero de Ryoken como de los demás miembros principales de Hanoi._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 13 de Abril de 2018_**


End file.
